Lost Tribe
by Natessimal
Summary: Hiccup, his friends Fishlegs and Camicazi and his cousin Snotlout are thrown head-first into an adventure when a boy is found battling an Outcast on the Isle of Berk.  Will the five young Viking and their dragons succeed? What is the Lost Tribe?


Hi everyone! Yeah, this fanfic is based in the world of the BOOKS of How To Train Your Dragon, not the film ( though I've seen that, too).  
>ANYway, here is the summary;<p>

Hiccup's past adventures were considered amazing feats by the local Viking tribes in the Archipelago, just as he, his best friends Fishlegs – a runner-bean of a boy with a limp, eczema, an allergy to reptiles and a Berserk problem - and Camicazi – the heir to the Bog Burglars, a short, blond girl who loves to taunt and pillage, pinch and fight – had gained QUITE a reputation.  
>But when a boy is found battling an Outcast on the Isle of Berk, the three viking novices are thrown into an adventure with an injured boy and his Norse-speaking dragon, to find a lost Viking tribe, rescue their parents and Chieftains, AND battle their most dreaded enemy; who was thought dead in the fires of Berserk...<p>

DISCLAIMER:  
>I don't own ANYTHING to do with Hiccup apart from Las and Esglan – who are my own characters. I own NOTHIN'. Unfortunately...<p>

**On With the show! Lol ;D**

"HICCUP!" Stoick the Vast yelled, causing the skinny adolescent viking (A.K.A. Hiccup) to nearly fall off his chair from where he sat at his desk.  
>"Coming, father!" Hiccup replied, shoving the diagram of a Monstrous Nightmare he'd been working on into his notebook – and then that into his desk drawer.<br>Jogging through the large hut, the lad stopped at the kitchen doorway, waiting for the older viking to acknowledge him.  
>It took a while, for even though Stoick the Vast – Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, Oh Hear His Name And Tremble, UGH UGH – was huge and strong, he wasn't in he least the quickest of thought and the sort in the tribe.<br>Looking up from where he sat at the wooden, round table, the viking chieftain smiled an signaled for his son to join him.  
>"Ah! Hiccup my boy!" He said cheerfully, ruffling Hiccup's spiky, red hair (Which wasn't covered by the helmet he always wore, because he didn't have any viking training with Gobber the Belch that day).<br>"I need your help with something, my lad. Gobber found this earlier this morning-" He showed Hiccup a beautiful, white bone-handled knife that had been lying on the table.  
>"- But we don't know who it belongs to. It certainly isn't a Hooligan – None of us fight with knives; too flimsy and girl-y in my opinion; and the Bog-Burglars don't use knives. At least, not fighting knives. They probably use little daggers or something instead." Stoick sighed deeply and glanced at his son for a moment, who was studying the weapon before him intently.<br>Picking up the knife, Hiccup stated-  
>"It's brilliantly carved," The boy turned it over in his hands.<br>"And it's beautifully decorated." Indeed it was- A finely cut emerald was embedded into the hilt, as well as a ruby further down. Delicate designs were carved into the bone-hilt, and a message in a fluent, graceful script was engraved onto the actual blade.  
>Indicating to the message on the metal, Hiccup asked,<br>"What language is this?" His father looked at it skeptically (or, at least, HIS version of skeptically) and shrugged his burly shoulders.  
>"I don't know." He mumbled, stroking his red bush of a beard.<br>"Never seen anything like this before." Hiccup was about to say something when a loud knocking was heard at the hut door.  
>The young viking placed the knife back on the table and opened the door.<br>"Oh!" He said when he saw his uncle – Baggybum the Beerbelly – panting at the step.  
>"Get Stoick... and yourself... to the... Highest Point... Now!" With that, the younger brother of Stoick started to peg it back to the highest hill on Berk, stomach wobbling all over the place. Grabbing his helmet and jacket off of a nearby chair (he already had his sandals on) Hiccup called back to his father-<br>"Father! We need to get to Highest Point! Somethings happening!" Just before he and his father ran out of the door, Hiccup grabbed his sword and the knife, shoving the sword into its scabbard in his belt and the knife in the belt by itself. As the two ran, Hiccup called for Toothless (his tiny hunting dragon) Who came gliding beside him as they stormed up the Highest hill.

Once they reached the top, the large crowd of Hooligans that stood there parted to let them through so they could see what the others were watching.  
>Hiccup found his best friend Fishlegs and his dragon Horrorcow at the very front of the crowd, and stood next him. On his other side, Snotlout and Dogsbreath stood with their hunting dragons- Fireworn the Monstrous Nightmare and Seaslug the Gronkle.<p>

"WOW." Hiccup breathed, staring at what was happening before him;  
>A lone boy – about his age, thirteenfourteen – was fending off what looked like an Outcast, with a white bone-handled knife; an adult-sized long bow was strapped onto his back with a quiver of green and black fletched arrows. He was a blur as he moved, twisting here and there with unnatural speed, parrying all of the most fatal of blows from the other, much older viking.  
>Long, sunlight-gold hair flew around his pale, handsome face as the boy moved; a dark, forest-green cloak swayed with the impossibly quick movements of the lad. Emerald eyes (so green it was like looking into the eyes of the Doomfang, Hiccup thought) flashed with anger and amusement as they locked onto those of the tiring Outcast he was battling with.<p>

Suddenly, a bark of young laughter escaped as he jumped into the air and spun, extending long leg and kicking the Outcast in the head. Landing on the ground again as the Outcast staggered around, trying to get back his bearings from the harsh blow to the noggin he'd received, the lad looked over to the crowd of Hooligans that had gathered, his eyes sweeping over them all. His gaze stopped on Hiccup and his large, beautiful eyes widened as they caught sight of the knife in the other boy's belt. Hiccup looked down at himself when the other lad's stare rested on him and he realised that he knife he had was in fact the twin blade of the blonde's. pulling the weapon out of his belt, Hiccup threw it to the boy (and it was a pretty good throw, Gobber mused) just as the Outcast charged, earning a thankful look from the boy and incredulous ones from the Hooligans.

The battle between the boy and Outcast continued as no-one bothered to intervene, so mesmerized were they of the boys skill, speed and grace.

But it didn't last long.

As the Outcast reached the boy, he sharply pulled up his sword, bringing it under the two-knife block the blond had quickly tried defend himself with.  
>With a huge collective gasp from the watching Hooligans (Hiccup even noticed that Snotlout cringed and had a horrified look on his face), the Outcast's sword plunged into the chest of the boy, causing him to gasp, dropping his right knife to hold the sword in his body. The outcast grinned maliciously, before his look of triumph became that of pain and shock.<br>Looking down at himself, the Outcast found himself staring at his own blade, thrust into his stomach, then dragging his helmeted head upwards to stare at the hate filled eyes of the injured boy in front of him.  
>"How?" He croaked, swaying on the spot. The lad let go of the older Viking's sword, watching unwaveringly as the felled Outcast collapsed lifelessly to the ground.<br>"Because you're too arrogant." The blond whispered hoarsely, replying to the Outcast's earlier question. Silence reigned over the crowd of Hooligans and the boy, who was staring aimlessly at the dead body of the Outcast, breathing heavily and clutching his chest (having dropped both of his knives as the Outcast fell); until Hiccup broke free of the mass of burly bodies and ran to the other boy's side.  
>"are you OK?" The skinny red-head exclaimed, holding the other lad up by the shoulders (which he found were too thin, in his opinion) as he swayed precariously.<br>"Yeah..." The blond murmured softly, before going limp in Hiccups arms. The Heir to the Hairy Hooligans was shocked at how light the boy was as he lowered himself and the body in his arms to the ground – Stoick rushed over as he saw his son gently hold the body of the blonde lad as he knelt on the ground.  
>"Hiccup!" He yelled, stomping to a halt beside his son.<br>"What's wrong with the boy?" Hiccup shushed his father and shook he unresponsive boy in his hold.

"OK," He stated in a panicked calmness.  
>"He's unconscious-" Stoick and the other Hooligans sent him a confused look-<br>"He's knocked out," The thirteen year old explained,  
>"And he's losing a lot of blood. Father, we need to get him to our hut-" Stoick stamped his foot and bellowed,<br>"Why MY hut? Why not someone else's?" Hiccup looked incredulously at his father and chief.  
>"Because," He started seriously,<br>"Our hut has more room for him." Glancing back to the pale, blood soaked lad in his arms, Hiccup began to ask;  
>"Alright, has anyone got their riding dragon so we can-" A loud growl cut the lad off as an extremely handsome midnight black dragon (as tall as his waist if he was standing up, Snotlout thought in awe) landed with a cloud of dust opposite Hiccup, snarling and showing off perfectly white, blade-like teeth. Stoick hurriedly pulled a dagger out of his belt, aiming it at the dragon.<br>"Don't you dare." Stoick dropped his dagger, staring at the dragon in complete shock. Hiccup almost lost hold of the limp boy in his grip, but remembered him and held on tighter.

_**"You speak Norse?" **_Hiccup exclaimed in Dragonese, hazel eyes wide with awe.  
>The dragon – an incredibly handsome one at that – Stared at Hiccup with bright, crimson eyes.<br>"You speak the tongue of the Green-Bloods?" The dragon replied with a question of his own, equally shocked; in perfect Norse.  
>"Y-yes." Hiccup stuttered, loosening his grip slightly on the blond lad. The dragon saw the body and moved over to it quickly.<p>

The reptilian nudged the blonde's face gently, casting his eyes to the gaping wound on the lad's chest.

"Get him to safety and care." The green-blood ordered, instantly shocking the vikings into action. Stoick called for his dragons, who came to him, mumbling angrily. When they saw the other dragon and the limp body in Hiccup's arms, however, they immediately quietened and allowed Stoick to clamber up onto one of their backs, Hiccup mounting a tad more carefully with the limp lad. Toothless followed and perched on Hiccup's shoulder, casting glances at the Norse speaking dragon every so often.

Hiccup's mind was a buzz of sounds, light and actions; though only one thought dominated the frantic brain: Get the other boy to safety.  
>Suddenly, the dragon he was sitting on spurred into action, running down the side of Highest Point as fast as was physically possible. hearing a noise behind him as he held onto the dragon with one hand and the boy with the other, Hiccup turned his head slightly, catching sight of the dragon that seemingly cared for the blond boy, galloping beside him;<p>

Now he was able, hiccup studied the Norse speaking dragon intently, taking in its pitch black scales, silver horns and talons, large blood-red eyes, and strangely spiked tail. Its large black wings were folded into the sides of its body, making its overall shape more streamlined. The way the silver spines glinted in the sun...

All of a sudden, he was aware of his father's dragon beneath him stopping and himself dismounting, carefully pulling the other boy off of the generally worried dragon's back and into his own arms, then hurriedly striding into his hut – marveling at how light the boy seemed.

Reaching his own room, Hiccup softly laid the boy down on his own bed and stepped back, leaving Gobber the Belch (who had followed on the back of his own dragon) to see to the boy's wounds.

Moving over to a chair in front of the fire (away from the boy on the bed and Stoick and Gobber),the heir to the Hairy Hooligans slumped into it, sighing. Toothless, who'd flown off to pinch a bit of fish from the cellar, fluttered over and landed in Hiccup's lap, curling into a green ball before falling asleep. While he was thinking about the events of the day, Hiccup unconsciously stroked the tiny hunting dragon, causing the small animal to purr contentedly in his sleep.  
>So caught up in his thoughts, Hiccup failed to notice the black dragon until it started to speak.<br>"So, you speak Dragonese?" The young viking jumped a little, looking down to the reptile that was sitting beside his chair, staring at him.  
>"Um," He started, remembering not to stare into the dragon's eyes -because they're hypnotizing.<br>"Yes, I guess I can.." The skinny boy continued.  
>"It's a rare quality you find in a human." The dragon said, smiling a little.<br>"Very rare. And very good. It's great to be able to talk to your master in your own language." Hiccup nodded in understanding – he noticed that – even the most aggressive of dragons – seemed to enjoy it more when they could speak to their prey and their prey understood them in his past experiences.  
>"Do you have a master?" Hiccup inquired, looking at the dragon next to him. The creature nodded, flicking his long, slender tail towards he bed (of which Stoick and Gobber were crowded round).<br>"That boy, the one who's now injured. He's my master." Hiccup's eyes widened and he stared down at Toothless on his lap.  
>"Ah," He muttered.<br>"I'm sorry..." The dragon chuckled smoothly, drawing the gaze of Hiccup again.  
>"No need for apologizing. He's always going off and getting himself hurt someway or another. I thank-you for being able to help him." Hiccup nodded, quite taken back at how open and friendly this dragon was being. Normally, not even Toothless treated him as nicely!<br>"You're very welcome." The viking novice answered, smiling a little as Toothless muttered something about shoving a cucumber up Snotlout's nose.  
>The black dragon watched them for a moment, before he asked -<br>"What's your name?" Hiccup glanced at him.  
>"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd." The dragon grinned and nodded, causing his horns and eyes to slightly glow in the fire-light.<br>"Ah, yes. I've heard of you – great sword-fighter, defeater of Alvin the Treacherous many times over." Hiccup blushed at this, but nodded anyway.  
>"Yeah, well, I didn't defeat him alone. I had my friends Camacazi of the Bog Burglars and Fishlegs with me." The black dragon's grin widened.<br>"The terrible trio?" He chuckled warmly.  
>"Well, I can't wait to see you three in action." Hiccup stared at him for a moment, wondering what he meant by that, but was startled out of his pondering by the smooth voice of the Norse speaking dragon -<br>"I'm Esglan. My master's name is Las." Hiccup just nodded at the information and smiled at the black dragon.  
>"Nice to meet you, Esglan."<p> 

Hmmmmm... I'll try to make All my chapters as long as this...

So, what do you think? I hope you like it! Please review!  
>;D Hope to write for you soon!<p>

Hunter of Valar


End file.
